


In Memoriam

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [519]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Families of Choice, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Post-Series, Unconventional Families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-09-02 11:58:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8666581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: Four months later, the pain of Veronica's death is still a raw, barely scabbed over wound for her.  Not that he can exactly blame her, of course.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 25 November 2016  
> Word Count: 287  
> Prompt: grow  
> Summary: Four months later, the pain of Veronica's death is still a raw, barely scabbed over wound for her. Not that he can exactly blame her, of course.  
> Spoilers: Post-series, taking place approximately twenty-one weeks after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Alliances  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I actually like how this one worked out. It veered off a little from what I'd initially intended, but it definitely went in a better direction.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

He wants to offer a memorial plant of some sort on the estate grounds for each of her daughters, but he has yet to approach her with the subject. Four months later, the pain of Veronica's death is still a raw, barely scabbed over wound for her. Not that he can exactly blame her, of course. His own wounds from that night flare up with the brilliant force of a volcano on a seemingly random basis.

Perhaps it would be beneficial to them all if they have a little talk about changes around the house. He wants to honor their fallen family: Ann's daughters, Jacob's mother, Kelly, Amani. He'd even entertain something for John Lyons, if Margot wishes it. And his parents probably deserve something, too. He really can't say whether or not that will be therapeutic to him or not. But he's willing to give it a shot.

He'd like to make some sort of small meditative space somewhere on the grounds. A fountain, benches, and a series of saplings to honor those that have gone on before them. But is it rubbing salt in the wound to include one for Veronica, given how she died? Will the others find it comforting or disconcerting? How much do they know of her death? Even he only has bare bones of the incident, and those are secondhand from Captain Dislo's reports. Ann refuses to talk about it, and he can't help but feel responsible in some way for that.

Taking a deep breath, he pulls out his phone and begins to type out a group text, requesting the presence of all the adults in the house at their earliest possible convenience to discuss a matter of utmost importance.


End file.
